


It's A Sacrifice

by Ayecaptnswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi Chapter, Teen Pregnancy, daddy killian, mommy emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayecaptnswan/pseuds/Ayecaptnswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storybrooke has been villain free for years now, and people have settled down, but how will Emma and Killian face the unexpected when it hits closer to home than for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, probably never will own anything cause I spend most of my life either writing or being ill. Awesome way to go. I don't own CS, OUAT, the cast or characters or crew, that's all down to the hard work of the show as a whole- I'm just a faithful watcher.
> 
> I WENT TO SEE JESS GLYNNE AND SHE IS AMAZING! :) Title probably stolen from someone in the world, but I'll use it anyway cause they'll never know, right?
> 
> It's A Sacrifice
> 
> 3rd Person

Stirring the mixture in her bowel, she grins and licks her lips unconsciously, drooling at the sight of cookie mix which she has yet to put in the oven- well, yet to even turn into cookies. It looks so good she's tempted to forget the rest of her family and eat it herself, but she promised them cookies if they didn't argue during her brothers birthday last week so here she is, desperate to inhale cookie mix.

What has her life come to?

She used to be out fighting the days big bad, running in knee high boots and skipping romantic moments in favor of kicking the ass out of some villain.

That all stopped after the Evil Queen/ Hyde fiasco, which was properly dealt with thanks to the dream team- as her children fondly named them. It's been almost six years since she defeated them, with the help of her friends and family, and five years since their family began expanding further.

Henry is now twenty one, one of the tallest buildings in Storybrooke (or so she thinks) and is living in a comfy apartment with Violet not too far from herself and Killian- also, conveniently not too far from Granny's... Emma has a feeling that wasn't coincidental. She's rather jealous if she's honest, but then again, Granny's could be next door and it'd still take too long to get there when she craved grilled cheese.

A month after they'd defeated Hyde/ The Evil Queen, Emma had told Killian that they were expecting a baby, and although initially terrified of another villain coming their way, they were the happiest they've ever been. He'd proposed to her when she was four months pregnant and they'd married three weeks later, not wanting to wait and knowing they'd never get the chance once the baby came.

Meredith Ruth Jones came into their lives at seven am on a Monday morning, after a twenty three hour birth and many curse words, as healthy as any baby they could have hoped for. She came home two days later with Emma and Killian, and has been one of the best things in their lives since then- apart from their other children.

In fact, it was Henry who had suggested they have another child. Well, not another child per say. He'd overheard them talking about wanting more kids, a private chat not meant for prying ears, however had thought Meredith was still so small and another baby would be a handful. So he'd suggested adoption, and they'd agreed in a heartbeat.

At the age of fifteen, not six months later, Taylor Davis came into their home and they'd had her name legally changed to Jones- with her consent of course. At first she was distant, polite and never spoke out of turn, yet Killian always claimed he could she she was a spitfire. She, at the time, only had shoulder length blonde hair- nothing compared to her stomach length hair now- and blue eyes that could rival being as stunning as Killian's and Meredith's but she shrugged off their compliments.

Taylor lived up to Killian's expectations, after only four months she was just as much of a spitfire as he'd of hoped- ordering around her older brother, the seventeen year old very much regretting his decision to tell them about adoption when she ordered him to clean up his dirty underwear- as well as doting on her baby sister. She got along fantastic with most of the town, especially Regina, and had all of the hope Snow seemed to possess effortlessly.

It was like she was a mix of Killian, Snow, Emma and Regina into one- that grouped together to create this perfect fit to their family.

She called Killian dad after three months of being in their family, only because he'd yelled at her for coming home late from her curfew- more worried father panicking than yelling but- it ended in her screaming 'it's not my fault, Dad!' before running off to her room.

Killian hadn't stopped smiling all night after that one, practically declaring himself father of the year, and Emma just grinned with him- especially when Taylor continued to call him dad for the rest of the week.

(And their lives, but that is besides the point.)

Emma got called mom after she'd taken her out shopping for Henry's birthday present, a month after she'd declared Killian as dad, and had brought Meredith and Taylor some things too. She paid for them to get their nails done and Taylor had rewarded her with a 'Thanks, mom, everyone at school will be so jealous'.

It was Emma's turn to look smug and they'd decided she was never going anywhere.

Next to come into their family was a set of siblings. It was a shock to find that the little nine year old Mary Margaret had been gushing about, claiming he was all alone since his parents abandoned him, had an older sister. But they didn't care and had adopted a brother and sister without a second thought, having no intentions of splitting them up.

So, three years and some months ago, Dawn Caphillery and Oliver Caphillery came into their family with confident manners that fizzled down slowly to reveal their insecurities after seeing their family.

(Their names got changed to Jones after less than a year.)

At first, Taylor was defensive and clung to her father whenever Dawn was around- not letting anyone take away her father after she had found one- and always insisting her and Emma go for exclusive mother-and-daughter days just the two of them.

However, Dawn fought back against the cold shoulder she was given- Meredith was very happy to invite another two people to her tea parties, Killian very happy to be out of the pink, frilly tiara- and always tried to bond with her adoptive parents. Oliver had called them mom and dad from month one, never going back and never changing, but Dawn took six months and Taylor soon learned to tolerate her.

Though the two didn't have the best start, they were better and more supportive of each other. Dawn proved to be slightly irresponsible and clumsy, loud and confident with an ego like her fathers, while Taylor always remained sensible and professional- goals always in mind while Dawn focused on her next boyfriend or best friend crisis.

Since Oliver and Dawn, they didn't adopt again. Mostly because they wanted to spend time with their existing family and then continue to add later, but mostly actually- in truth- because Emma got pregnant again.

Liam Arthur Jones, Emma had strongly disagreed with the second name until Killian had explained his reasoning and then she was more than happy to agree to it, was born on a Thursday afternoon two years prior and had been doted on since he entered the world.

Growing up, he always proved to be fiercely protective over Dawn and Oliver- Dawn quite often playing with him with Taylor went through with her studies and inadvertently ignored him, she made up for it later. Meredith always played a, safer by Emma's rule and easier for Meredith's little legs, football game with all of her siblings and Liam was more than happy to adapt to this rule.

When Liam was one year and nine months, his baby brother Jesse David Jones was born- Henry laughing over how many siblings he has before remembering how he has so many and looking rather pale. Liam isn't too sure on his baby brother, Jesse only being three months old and only just learning to hold his head up, the two year old cautious around him and clinging to his dad- wanting just as much as attention as before.

Henry is now twenty one, Taylor is very excited for her twentieth birthday despite the fact it's in six months while Dawn is comfortable being seventeen, Oliver turned eleven a few weeks ago while screaming in happiness with the five year old Meredith and two year old Liam, while Emma is holding onto her hopes that the three month old Jesse will stay forever his age.

* * *

Huffing out a sigh, Killian stumbles down the stairs to do his usual morning routine, pushing his hair back with his hand and tapping his hook lightly on the fish tank in the kitchen to wish the one fish- who he calls indestructible Dave- good morning.

Grinning, he finds Emma drinking her morning coffee while patting their dogs head, and he resists the urge to roll his eyes at the German Shepard, leg going twenty miles per hour and tail whacking the side of the couch, content look on his face. "Wow." He comments, Emma smiling up at him and the do leaping up to greet him- almost knocking him over in the process.

He rubs under the dogs chin with the curve of his hook, walking into the kitchen and almost tripping over him as he trails in between his legs. "Oi, mate, give me a second, I have many other babies than you."

To his surprise, the dog sits and waits obediently and he wonders if he has the right dog, trying to ignore the paranoia as he makes his morning tea, going to sit by Emma with a sigh- who giggles at him and strokes his hair back. "Morning."

"Hm..." He sips at his tea, finally allowing the dog to greet him with morning kisses. "I'm tired already."

Emma grins, nudging him. "Meredith still on about a rabbit?" He nods, rolling his eyes, sighing. "Just say yes, she'll shut up-"

"No she won't!" He frowns, sipping his tea. "I've said to her, love, we have," He sits up and puts his tea down to list it. "An unkillable fish, a big ass dog, two cats I don't know the names of, a hamster, horses... we don't need any more." She giggles, taking his hand. "I'm blaming Dave for her loving animals, buying her a horse at two months..."

"Charlie and Jake by the way, the cats." He nods, but knows it won't go in. "And the hamster is only for the week while Ollie take care of it, but God I hate that thing! Besides, Capt'n Jack, or in your eyes our 'big ass dog' was your desperate wish when we adopted Taylor so shush." She boops his nose and he wrinkles it at her.

"Yeah but who took in the stray kittens three years ago?" He looks pointedly at her, and she grins, kissing him softly to shut him up. "Sorry, not rabbit."

"Why?"

"Cause, love, if we get her one, all our kids will want one, I don't think my wallet can take it." She raises an eyebrow, knowing he's always got a wad of cash hidden somewhere. "She's getting a holiday, not a rabbit, that is it."

Jack whimpers at him, nudging his arm, but Killian shakes his head. "Not you too, traitor..." Killian frowns at him, but looks into his eyes and can't be mad so he just strokes him behind the ears. "Still no more animals, please," He looks to Emma. "Please, Swan, help me."

"Okay, okay, I'll talk to her." Emma pulls him close, laughing at his misfortune. "I'll tell her to stop pestering you but you know what'll happen, as soon as Dawn hears she'll yell at you."

"Well aware."

* * *

Not even two weeks later he has his third oldest child scowling at him, pushing her blonde hair behind her ears as he ignores her in favor of cooing to Jesse, eyes hard and unforgiving, but she looks like she'll pout if he even looks at her so he's sticking away. "No."

With a grunt and a groan, she sits herself up on a kitchen stool and crosses her arms at him. "Dad."

"Dawn." He replies, looking up at her while bouncing his youngest.

"Dad." He raises an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "I am seventeen years old." Killian nods, pretending to look shocked. "And I am the best of all of your children, most mature," He rolls his eyes. "You can trust me, entirely and completely, when I tell you, that your children will look after a bunny."

He scoffs, shaking his head at her and she sighs, throwing her arms up into the air in surrender. "Fine! But don't let Meredith say I didn't try."

"For all of a minute, I'll let her know your struggle." She nods, fanning herself, leaning back in her seat. "I mean, it was like doing a hike in the desert with no water, really horrifying and scary."

She hums in agreement and he resists the urge to point out his sarcasm, but then she leaps up from her seat and takes Jesse from his arms to go play and he might have to thank her for the peace and quiet.

However, like most of his quiet time, it's short lived by her walking back in, baby at her hip and stern look on her face. "For leaving you alone, I want a deal."

"You didn't leave me alone." He points out and she hisses at him, Jesse cooing at her from his place on her bouncing hip. "But continue..."

"I have a date tonight with Peter," He groans and she smirks. "Our three month anniversary, he said he wanted to something special, and I wanted to know if I can stay out past my curfew... by an hour."

"Not a shot in hell, and I've been there." He stands from his seat, walking across the kitchen to make some tea, but feels bad and sighs. "Half hour."

"Forty five minutes-"

"Twenty," She gasps and he turns to raise an eyebrow at her. "Try me I'll lower it down to ten, thirty minutes and not a second later?" She nods, grinning and scurrying out of the room.

"Love you Dad!"

* * *

Taylor is arguing with him over a couple on a TV show when Dawn comes in, ten minutes later then agreed, and he ignores her in favor of correcting his second eldest on her opinions. "No, sorry lass, not a chance, they are not... OTP?"

She scoffs, tapping her ring on her mug. "Totally are! He almost died for her, it was super romantic and sad!" Taylor gushes and he raises an eyebrow, pointing to himself. "Okay yeah you did die and it was probably very sad, but you're alive and the best dad in the world..." She sugar coats, spotting Dawn creeping up the stairs, smirking.

"Don't I know it." He winks at her reaching for his own mug while Taylor grins wickedly at Dawn, who's miming that she can't say a word. "Dawn I can see you, stop miming."

Dawn's groan is so loud it drowns out Taylor's cackle of a laugh, Dawn slowly walking down the stairs with an embarrassed look on her face, Taylor smirking while hiding her face into her mug. "What time do you call this, Dawnie?"

"Shut up, Taylor!"

"Shut up, D-"

"Shut up both of you!" Killian groans, eyes practically rolling into the back of his head. "Dawn, go to bed, it's a school night... we'll talk later." Dawn scurries up the stairs and Taylor frowns, eyebrows furrowing together.

"Dad!"

"Taylor, stop taunting her, you've done worse." He frowns, shaking his head at her. "I've had to punish you for vandalism and crap like that, I'm just glad you've kept your head down and studied..."

"Hm..." She agrees, frowning. "Sorry, I was messing around."

He nods, tapping her hand and taking her empty mug to make more tea. "I know..." He grins at her, making their tea. "Now please pick another couple I can thrash, lass."

"Done and ready, daddy-o."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keep quiet mom," Taylor whispers. "She's like a deer, don't spook her or she'll run..." She sips at her wine and turns her attention back to the TV, pushing Emma's head to do the same as she looks on Dawn's direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Once Upon A Time, Killian Jones, Emma Swan, Elsa, Liam I own nothing basically. I don't own the cast, crew, writers, producers, plot, any of it.
> 
> I'm actually well, YAY! :) And my Summer Hols have been uneventful but I'm trying, right?
> 
> It's A Sacrifice
> 
> 3rd Person

Shoving another crisp into her mouth, Emma laughs and throws one at Dawn, who catches it in her mouth. She throws another and it hits her on the nose, another whacks her ear and the last she eats. "Emma loses again!" Dawn announces, Emma groaning. "I told you, I'm the best at this game."

"Eating." Emma states. "You're the best at eating." Dawn winks and grabs the bag of crisps, eating the rest for herself. "I'm sorry but catching five in a row is just cheating."

"Sore loser." Dawn tells her, hopping up on a stool at the kitchen counter as Emma steals her crisps back. "You're way better at the throwing than I am."

"True, you suck, they always hit my eye." Emma shoves a crisp in her mouth, grinning. "Meanie."

Dawn smirks wickedly, leaning on the counter and looking at Emma thoughtfully, pouting slightly. "Mom, I'll let you win if you talk to Dad about-" Emma shakes her head. "It's P-" She groans. "Fine."

Dawn's punishment for coming home late from her date with her boyfriend was being grounded for two weeks and not being allowed to text him, Killian getting a gleeful Taylor to check her texts- his second eldest rising the the task less then gracefully as she stole Dawn's phone and read her texts.

Ever since last week, when she got grounded, she can't even check the time without Taylor screaming 'TEXT ALERT!' at her, which gets Killian flouncing in like the cat that ate the canary. She's dying of boredom and the most fun she's had is when she got to plait her little sisters hair for an hour, and the girl sang for the rest of the evening like a Princess from a Disney film.

"Dawn, take the punishment for one more week, you know why you have it." Emma tells her, finishing her food and leaning back in her seat. "Your dad does it cause he wants you to know he was disappointed, so not allowing you to text in peace makes you feel the same way... Clever isn't it?"

"Mom-"

Emma muses, grinning. "Wish I'd thought of it, oh wait I did!" Dawn glares. "It was my idea..."

Dawn just glares harder.

* * *

After another week of _pure hell_ , Dawn is allowed to text in peace, Taylor is sorely disappointed and Killian is still grinning while Emma is bummed her wonderful punishment didn't last longer- she really is proud of it.

Unsurprisingly, the first thing she does is text her best friend relentlessly about how unfair it was, complaining while apologizing for all the problems it may have caused and asking what hot gossip she's missed.

(Apparently Marnie Simpson got dumped, who knew?)

Her best friend is round their house for the entire day after, even sleeping round because they had so much to talk about- although Taylor hung around the friend like a fly, asking about her brother and gushing over him so the nineteen year old obviously didn't mind her being there.

Emma never saw the day that her daughter would be asking how Flynn Rider's son is, trying to get his eldest daughter to tell information about him. She also never saw her husband having a bromance with the Disney character either but apparently that happened and now Rapunzel gives her baking tips on Sundays.

Though Emma can admit she's always liked the nineteen year old Jake Rider, who's been friends with Dawn since she came to their home and gushed over by Taylor since she set her eyes on him.

Jake has always been very polite, helped her if he's seen her at the station and she very nearly offered him a job once, joked with Killian and gave them help when they work in the garden or the house. He has charm, wit and a certain grace about him that reminds her of Killian, yet he doesn't seem too aware of it or so she thinks.

His little sister, who's sixteen, Francesca, is Dawn's best friend and 'sister' in all the ways that count, having been doted on by her brother since day one and always the one to tease Dawn and Jake over their friendship, though knowing they'd never rise to it and react- always both too flustered to retaliate, which made it all the more funny.

Dawn could do worse.

* * *

On a regular Monday morning, everyone at the table or kitchen counter eating, Killian entertaining Jesse on his lap, the kids getting ready for school while Taylor has her glasses perched on her nose as she looks for jobs- she has one, she wants another one.

Taylor works for her dad, Killian working at the docks as the Harbormaster as well as owning a bar where 'Any Given Sundae' used to be. She does to accounts to manage the money and makes sure the business stays afloat, which she's excellent at, though everyone knows it isn't her dream.

"How's the search, Tay?" Emma asks, walking over and ruffling her hair, piece of toast in hand and smile on her face. "Any luck?"

"No, there's no jobs at all to do with it at all..." Taylor groans, biting her lip thoughtfully as Emma sits next to her. "I need the experience of working for a company before I start my own business, and while Dad's is great, I know he takes it easy on me and I need someone who won't, I need a company that works with what I want to do."

Killian looks offended at the kitchen table, but then Jesse whines and he gives the baby some attention.

"Sweetie," Emma sighs, taking a bite of her toast. "I know you want to be a producer, have your own company and all that, and I know your Dad isn't the same but you do know you'll always have a job with him."

"I know, and I'll still do the accounts when I get a job, I'll do them for free but for now." Emma smiles softly while Taylor pouts. "I just want something good."

"You'll get something, I promise." Emma assures her, hugging her from the side. "You'll go far in life Taylor Jones..."

Suddenly, with no warning at all, Dawn jumps up from her seat, the chair falling back to the floor, and runs out of the room.

Emma frowns and rushes after her, finding her in the bathroom hunched over the toilet seat, holding her hair back and being sick- apologizing and groaning in annoyance. She goes to her daughter, taking her hair from her and rubbing her back until she's finished.

After a few minutes, Dawn finishes and flushes the toilet before Emma leads her to lay down on the couch, promising no school and asking her to rest before pressing a kiss to her forehead and stroking her hair until she's asleep.

"Get well, Dawnie."

* * *

Dawn is still sick for the next few days, throwing up or feeling nausea for another few days until Killian suggests taking her to the doctors, which she claims she's fine to do on her own- although he does pester her to do it for another couple of days, threatening to make the appointment himself.

She gets an appointment for a Tuesday after school, and tells her parents she wants to go in, and they agree under the term that if she feels sick to go home- and she loves that her parents would let her take time off for feeling sick, not being.

Emma was fairly certain it was nothing, but was worried for her daughter anyway so that night she'd made her her favorite meal in hopes it would help her feel better, forcing an unwilling Killian to grab all fresh groceries from the store.

Unfortunately, from the second she came in she looked upset, telling them the doctors said it was the flu and nothing more, but looking shocked all evening and barely touching her food- Meredith eating it instead with a joyful look on her face. She'd stalked up to her room for the rest of the evening, no one attempting to go up in fear of being yelled at or being the witness of a crying fit.

After putting the four youngest to bed and settling on the couch with a sigh and a glass of wine, eldest daughter sitting next to her with her own glass- begging to watch their favorite TV show, grinning when her wish is fulfilled- Emma hears footsteps padding down.

"Keep quiet mom," Taylor whispers. "She's like a deer, don't spook her or she'll run..." She sips at her wine and turns her attention back to the TV, pushing Emma's head to do the same as she looks on Dawn's direction.

Luckily for them, Killian is at the bar with David and Flynn so he won't bombard Dawn with questions, concern for his daughter taking over his need to not interrogate her and ruining their plans.

Quietly, padding into the living room slowly, Dawn sits down next to her mother and curls into her side, head resting on her shoulder and watching TV with them for an hour before anyone says a word.

Their peace doesn't last long as Taylor takes her and Emma's glass to pour some more wine, giving the mother and daughter a chance to talk, closing the double doors behind her and taking her time in the kitchen.

"Dawnie," Emma starts, stroking her hair slowly and pressing a kiss to her temple. "Please tell me what's wrong?" Dawn curls into her further, as if scared to say. "No matter what I'm here for you, I hope you know that."

"Mom you'll hate me."

"No, Dawn, I won't! I could never." Emma strokes her hair from her eyes, frowning at the thought of hating her. "You're my daughter, I love you."

Dawn sighs, debating whether to say and Emma can hear the nervousness in her voice as she takes a shaky breath, sitting up and hugging herself before turning to Emma, tears in her eyes and a trembling lip- fear written all across her face, making Emma wonder what the hell is wrong with her to make her so scared.

"I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. #BOOM


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now plant some flowers so we don't add lying to our list of shitty daughter deeds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, probably never will own anything cause I spend most of my life either writing or being ill. Awesome way to go. I don't own CS, OUAT, the cast or characters or crew, that's all down to the hard work of the show as a whole- I'm just a faithful watcher.
> 
> It's A Sacrifice
> 
> 3rd Person

Emma blinks.

Twice.

Frozen in shock, she frowns and her jaw is dropped, unable to form words until she sees Dawn's tears fall- and love for her daughter takes over her instincts so she speaks. "I-I m-mu-must have misheard, did... did you say you're pregnant?"

Her daughter nods, sobbing and bringing her hand to her mouth to muffle them. "Are you mad? Mom please..."

"I'm not mad, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, I'm not mad." Emma's eyes are wide as she takes Dawn's hands, thumb stroking her knuckle. " _Very_ shocked but not mad... H-How long?"

"I'm a month along, the doctor says..." Dawn sniffs, squeezing her mothers hands. "I didn't mean to, it must have happened on that night when I came home late."

"D-D-Does Peter know?" Emma asks, eyebrow raised as Dawn shakes her head and she pulls her into a hug, pulling her close.

Dawn met Peter Dawson five months ago at school, him giving off the bad boy appearance all the girls liked, and he often got into fights with Dawn's friend Jake, therefore she hated him on sight. But then he sat next to her at break, asking for help with school work (although she wondered how he got it considering no one ever saw him in their lessons) until one day he asked her out.

She said yes, to Killian's dismay- seeing as he never trusted the boy, always disapproving of Dawn's choice in friends apart from Jake and Francesca- and Jake's annoyance, the man growling more often than not since then however never pulling away from Dawn.

Since that day three months ago, the two have been dating and obviously- as Emma has just learned- they took that next step. Which has now lead to Dawn's current position crying in her mothers lap, while Emma strokes her hair and a confused Taylor enters the room with chocolate, red wine (which Emma gulps at while Taylor remains concerned) and tissues.

"Everything okay in here, ducklings?" Taylor asks, walking to sit next to her sister, rubbing her back until Dawn sits up. "Tell big sister what's up."

Emma looks down to the floor, socked feet tapping against the dark brown wood as her wide eyes look around frantically, hands reaching for her wine again- hearing Dawn say the words again.

Taylor's jaw drops as her hand slacks, glass smashing on the floor into a million pieces, the noise echoing through the house and waking up Jesse- the four months old crying loudly to express his annoyance at being woken up.

"Great."

* * *

Annoyingly, Taylor has never been good at keeping secrets. Her tell is her nose twitching and hands playing with her nails, which is also why she can't lie- avoiding eye contact with everyone around her.

They agree not to tell Killian, and Taylor manages to keep that promise for two weeks- two agony filled, secret keeping, wide-eyed-Emma weeks.

Unsurprisingly, Killian is shocked at three of the women being so secretive, Emma hiding pregnancy vitamins in her bag and her cover story being she never finished them with Jesse- Dawn taking them with the help of lookout Taylor.

Taylor complains more about jobs to keep him off the scent, coming up with random interviews so they can go off and book doctors appointments, consider options. Killian buys it and tries to help her more, looking with her most nights and she offers more Daddy-Daughter bonding days, to work shifts at the bar to learn.

Taking her sister by the arm, Taylor drags her from her seat in the kitchen near their father to the garden, closing the door behind her with a half assed excuse about flowers- the poor man buys it with a raised eyebrow and thoughtful look, going back to his job search for her.

"I can't do this anymore." She tells her younger sister, the girls eyes widening in fear. "I have to tell Dad, I feel so bad, Dawnie, it's like betrayal."

"How in the hell is this betrayal?" Dawn demands to know, looking slightly annoyed but mostly fearful.

"Ever since they adopted me I tell Dad everything, everything. What am I meant to do?" She sighs. "He must feel so hurt that I'm suddenly telling nothing, like he's done something wrong-"

"Well tell him you're on your period, just don't tell him this!" Dawn whispers and yells at the same time, pointing at the closed door where she just _knows_ he's looking at and pondering whether to go out. "This will kill him, I mean it, or he'll kill me. Either way someones dying and it's not good."

Taylor groans, biting her lip. "My nose is twitching so much it may fall off."

Dawn frowns and sighs. "I'm sorry, but please, please don't tell him, Taylor, please?"

Unfortunately, Taylor has never been able to deny her siblings anything either and therefore, looking into Dawn's eyes and seeing nothing but fear does something to her- not wanting to hurt her and knowing it isn't her place. "Okay. But please, tell him soon?"

"I need to tell Peter, see how he reacts and then... I'll try."

"Now plant some flowers so we don't add lying to our list of shitty daughter deeds."

* * *

Another two weeks and Dawn realizes her sister (and Emma) may cry with the horror of keeping a secret as huge as it is from him, and she decides to go see Peter.

To her upset, he denies ever knowing her upon hearing the news, claiming he's never seen her and kicking her out of his house without a second thought, yelling at her and telling her to tell no one- to take her problems elsewhere.

Unable to face the looks on her family's faces if she goes home, she runs to the docks where she knows her father won't be, going to the Jolly and sitting on a step before bursting out into tears, curling into a ball and falling asleep crying- not caring when she'll wake up.

* * *

It's eleven o'clock.

Killian is out looking for Dawn, recruiting Flynn and David and practically half the town on his way, desperate to find his daughter. He'll probably search until morning the way he's going, never giving up.

With shaking hands, Taylor sips at her tea and taps her foot on the floor, dog at her feet and mother in tears at her side- trying to hide it- and she rubs a hand up and down her back. "She'll be fine mom, Dawn does this, she loses track of time-"

"Something happened with telling Peter, I just know it, Taylor." Emma chews on her thumbnail, ignoring the hand on her back smoothing over her top- well aware she's supposed to be the mother and Taylor the daughter.

"Dad will find her, he's good at that, and if he doesn't... Granddad is way better." Taylor smiles softly at her. "True Love finds each other, and I'm fairly certain all of your kids are True Love so... it'll be fine."

"How can you have optimism like that?" Emma wonders, calming down and Taylor offers her the mug of tea that was once hers, letting her mother sip at it with a worried frown.

"Grew up around Grandma for five years, you pick it up." Taylor announces. "Now-"

The sounds of someone pushing the door open, put on the latch in case Dawn comes home has forgotten her key, makes their heads snap up, watching as Dawn is being held- fast asleep with tear tracks on her cheeks- by a very out of breath Jake Rider. "Found her."

Fast as lightning, Emma rushes to them, going to wake her daughter but deciding against it as Killian runs through the door, seeing Dawn and breathing out a sigh of relief- before glaring to Taylor and pointing towards the kitchen door.

Groaning, she stands, nudging the dog from her feet as she walks to the kitchen, Killian closing the door behind him with a frown as she pokes her cheek with her tongue, knowing what he'll ask and unsure if she'll be able to resist telling.

Killian pulls out a stool at the kitchen counter and she gestures to it with a frown, shaking her head and crossing her arms at the same time as him, scowl plastered on her face while he just has an eyebrow raised, uncrossing his arms to lean against the kitchen counter. "Tell me."

"No." Taylor raises her own eyebrow, challenging him, tapping her foot on the wooden floor.

"Please tell me, Taylor, I need to know." Killian demands, trying to keep his voice calm despite his urge to scream about all the secrets, needing to know why his kids and wife have suddenly starting acting strange around him. "What have I done?"

Taylor uncrosses her arms, eyes softening and sighing, feeling awful and she steps towards him, hand stroking his arm as she bites her lip. "I'm sorry, Dad, I never meant to pull away, neither did Mom. You've done nothing, I promise."

"Then tell me please." He turns his head to look at her, eyes pleading and looking upset, she has to force herself to look at him- knowing she'll spill and holding it back.

"I can't." He sighs, falling to sit in a kitchen stool with a thump. "Wish I could. Dad I hate keeping secrets, you know that." She stands by him, hand squeezing his arm. "It's not my place to say."

She sees him looking at her nose pointedly and knowing he's noticed her looking him dead in the eye, so he believes every word she tells him- knowing she isn't lying- and he sighs. "Sorry, it's just my-"

"I get it. It's why we love you." She smiles softly at him, hoping it eases his worry.

"Love you too."

* * *

Stumbling through the door with Liam asleep on her shoulder and a bunch of shopping bags in hand, all for herself and Dawn, and some food, presents for her siblings mostly, Taylor kicks the front door closed.

Laying Liam down on the couch, covering him with her jacket and smiling at him sucking his thumb, she looks over to find a mess of blankets on the floor- evidently Dawn had fallen asleep again on Jake and he'd looked after her.

A brief thought crosses her mind over whether Dawn's told him her secret, but she shakes her head to dismiss it and walks into the kitchen- heels clicking on the wooden floors as she whistles in tune to her feet. "Dawn?"

She finds the seventeen year old at the kitchen counter, empty glass being fiddled with, and she lays her shopping bags on it to grab her attention. "Hi." She greets, walking to put on the kettle and making herself some coffee before going back to her sister. "Jake gone?"

Dawn nods, eyes not leaving the counter as she sighs. "I fell asleep again, always do that with him, even more now."

"Two months pregnant does that, sister o'mine." Taylor sips at her piping hot coffee, blowing on it in an effort to cool it down. "You okay?"

She shakes her head, biting her lip. "I've decided to tell dad." Taylor's eyes widen and it must show how shocked she is, fully intent on keeping the secret for at least another two weeks, because Dawn frowns. "He needs to know, I said I'd tell him after I told Peter so... yeah."

"He won't be happy."

"No, I know, but I can't hide it... I don't even know what I'm going to do, Taylor, I'm so freaked out, if Dad finds out about the baby he'll freak and not just a little one, a big, scary freak. The man used to be a PIRATE CAPTAIN okay? Do you think he's letting Peter off easy or me?"

"One," Taylor cuts her off, taking a luxury and sipping at her coffee before continuing. "Dad loves you, he won't be as mad at you as he is with Peter. Two, Dad is going to murder Peter for knocking up his daughter, so have Mom with you when you do it." Dawn bites her lip but nods and rolls her eyes. "Three, just tell the truth. Dad will hate it if you lie even a little, tell him everything and he'll be semi okay."

"I know, it's just scary... I never thought I would have to, I thought I'd have an education and job and husband and house, be married in my thirties and ready!" Dawn leans on the counter, hands covering her face. "I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Taylor takes her hands, smiling softly. "That's why you have me, big sister always knows."

"Thank you..."

* * *

A week after her conversation with Taylor, and having many with Emma about it- who's been quiet ever since told, only offering support when needed and keeping the secret but other than that she's been rather hush hush on the matter- Dawn decides to tell Killian.

That day.

In fact the second she decides it she pulls her father out to the garden, the man very confused and unwilling to be dragged. "Dawn, what's wrong?"

"Sit, please." She points to a garden chair and he willingly does as she asks, sensing importance to this conversation. "Dad, recently there have been some secrets," He scoffs, nodding and leaning his arms on his knees, looking at her with interest. "Taylor and Mom have known this for about a month and a week now."

"Known what?"

She takes a shaky breath and looks down to the ground, finding her courage and glances to him to find his concerned look too much to take, knowing he has so much support for her, he loves her, and she's about to crash his world. "Dad, I'm pregnant."

His jaw drops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Dad version. #BABOOM


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoving a piece of paper in her mothers face, Taylor grins, and Emma takes it with a small smile, mug raised to drink her coffee, and Killian watches as Emma's eyes raise dramatically. "What? What's happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Once Upon A Time, I own no characters you may read about in this story and I own no plot lines to the original, fantastic, show. Like I wish I owned it, I'd be a very rich lady, however I don't *sad face*, anyway...
> 
> I've written three chapters in a day, this is the fourth, someone kill me. *shoots* not literally!
> 
> It's A Sacrifice
> 
> 3rd Person

Killian lifts his jaw, eyes wide as saucers and voice mute, Dawn frowning at her father, waiting for a reaction or some kind of sentence that'll let her know how he feels. "Pregnant? Like with child?"

She nods, frowning at the high pitched tone in his voice, shrinking in on herself.

"Going to give birth in nine months kinda pregnant?" She sighs, nodding. "Like when your mother told me she had a nine month illness?"

"Well... I have seven months and three weeks left but yeah."

Killian's eyes are still wide, shifting in his seat, biting his lip and looking to her, not knowing what to do. "Is it P-Peters?" She nods, and a scowl overtakes his face.

"Dad please don't be mad." A tear falls down her face and he seems to snap back into himself at the sight of her upset, not wanting to upset her further he pulls her into a hug.

"I'm not, I'm shocked... Have you told Peter?" She nods, sobbing into his shoulder and he tightens his hold, trying to comfort her in any way he can. "What did he say?"

"He wanted nothing to do with me or the baby," She sniffs, pulling away from the hug to look at him. "Pretended not to know me, told me it wasn't his, said all these horrible things, that's why I went missing, remember when Jake found me?"

Her Dad's jaw is pulsing, vein popped up and he looks mad, not shocked or upset, but red hot mad, and she can tell it's not at her. "He did what?"

"Dad," She puts a hand on his arm. "Don't do anything, please, it's my mess."

"A man doesn't back down from responsibility, and he certainly doesn't blame you, lass." She frowns, and she sees the anger as it rises. She hears a knocking on the window and they both look over, Emma giving Killian a 'time out' motion with her hands, glaring at him and he calms- the anger leaving his eyes to be replaced with sympathy.

"Dad, please don't hate me..."

Killian's eyes visibly soften and he shakes his head. "Never."

* * *

A week later, Killian's anger only being tamed by remembering his promise not to kill the kid for what he's done, hand clenching so many times he has cramp, he's sitting at the kitchen counter reading a book when Emma plops down in the seat across from him. "Hi."

"Kids asleep?" He asks, looking up from his book and she nods, rubbing at her face with her hand- sighing, tired. "You need sleep too, I coud have done it."

"No, you had to work a shift at the bar since Will was off, which you don't do often, you're tired too." She smiles softly, grabbing a bottle of wine from her trusted wine fridge kept near the counter and he pulls a glass from the cupboard for her. "I need this."

"One might guess, love." He closes his book, putting it on the counter and watching her as she pours a glass, sighing in contentment as she takes a sip.

"How are you anyway, anger keeping shush?" She asks, leaning on the counter.

"Trying." He frowns, sighing himself and leaning on it to. "How could someone do this to her, to get her pregnant and leave her?" Emma looks down to the counter and he frowns, knowing she's remembering her own experience not too different- minus the prison and orphan part.

"Yeah, what asshole does that?"

"Sorry, love, I didn't mean to bring memories back."

"It's not you, I've had them since I found out." She frowns, bottom lip trembling. "And then hearing he left her... it brings back so many memories all on its own."

He walks around the counter to pull her into her hug, Emma wrapping her arms around him and sighing, blinking away her tears. "Sorry that it does..."

She sniffs, using one of her hands to wipe her eyes, shaking her head and trying to stop her tears. "Not your fault, not any ones except for that stupid idiot Peters." Killian growls at the name and she laughs a little. "Stop, you can't do anything. Not yet."

"Not yet? It seems that I never will, love, like Dawn will stop me forever." Killian complains, going to sit down again as she reaches for her wine, plopping down in his seat with a sigh. "I wish I knew what to do."

"Being there is all you can do for now."

* * *

About two weeks after Dawn had told her Dad the news, and he'd taken his time to figure out what to do with the fact his teenage daughter is pregnant and he can't pummel the person who was now abandoning her, the door slams loudly and squealing is heard up until the source of the noise is stood in front of Emma. "Hi."

Shoving a piece of paper in her mothers face, Taylor grins, and Emma takes it with a small smile, mug raised to drink her coffee, and Killian watches as Emma's eyes raise dramatically. "What? What's happened?"

Dawn, sipping water and taking her prenatal vitamins behind Killian, leans over his shoulder to see whats going on. "Everything okay?"

"Taylor!" Emma puts down her mug, grinning happily. "You got a job!"

"She did?" Dawn asks, smiling. "Well done, big sis! Doing what?"

Emma passes over the paper to Killian, Dawn reading it over his shoulder and smiling, while Killian has a grin imprinted on his face- proud of his eldest daughters achievements. "Taylor, lass, you got a really good job... how?"

"Well..." She flips her hair behind her back, proud of herself. "I emailed this company to see if they had any small jobs, like taking accounts as I do for Dad, and they said yes they do, but then I gave in my resume and they called me in, asked if I wanted to help them produce part time to start off with and I said hell yeah."

Emma grins, hugging her. "Congrats, I'm so proud of you, Taylor." Killian joins their hug with a similar sentence and Dawn watches, small frown on her face but happy for her sister.

Watching them makes her feel bad, and not moderately. Seeing her older sister make them proud, set up a life for herself, keep them happy and be happy herself, have everything sorted out, it makes a small pang of envy hit her.

It feels wrong to feel envy, and she supposes it is, but she can't help the way she feels.

All Taylor has done is be there for her, support her, drive herself mad to keep her secret from their Dad, pulling away from him just to help her yet all she feels is jealousy. She knows she shouldn't, but its hard not to when everything goes right for her while Dawn's life is crumbling slowly.

"Congrats, Taylor..." Dawn smiles softly.

* * *

Over the past six years, Emma has learnt that a slamming door is never a good thing in her house, especially not if the person who slammed said door is pregnant, or a teen, or both in this case. She frowns, nails tapping on the kitchen counter, sipping at her coffee with a frown. "Oh no."

Turning her head, she spots Dawn in the living room, curled up on the sofa, and there's now this annoying knocking on her front door she isn't having with a sleeping baby in the house- not a chance.

Grabbing her coffee mug with a sigh and hoisting up off her stool, she glances over to Meredith at the table, happily coloring in some barn yard animal, oblivious to the knocking, and Emma envies her. She walks into the living room and past Dawn, only stopping to set her mug down on the coffee table, to the front door, which she rips open with a scowl.

Dawn's best friend, Francesca, is huffing, looking upset and holding out Dawn's school bag. "She left this, ran away in tears when I found her."

With a small smile, she takes the bag and thanks Francesca before saying goodbye with a promise to call her, she walks back to Dawn and drops it by her feet. "Someone say something?"

Sniffing, Dawn shakes her head, looking up at her mother, Emma sighs and sits next to her- raising an eyebrow and leaning against the back of the couch. "I was in the bathroom at school, looked in the mirror and I have a bump."

Emma raises an eyebrow, looking down at her daughters stomach and seeing nothing, but it may just be from the side. "You're almost three months pregnant, why wouldn't you?"

Wiping her eyes, pouting. "I have a bump, people will notice, I'm a slut, blah blah, everyone hates me!"

"Well... people are bound to know anyway, you've said from the beginning you didn't want abortion so," Emma shrugs. "You'll grow."

"Mom! People will know!" She cries, burying her face in her mothers shoulder and Emma wraps her arms around her. "And everyone will think I'm a slut, they'll say things."

"I know," She strokes her hair, sighing. "But crying won't help... you just have to take it, I'm sorry." Dawn sniffs, nodding into her shoulder, Emma still not sure what to do. "How about we change the subject?"

"To?"

"Well your eighteenth of course," Emma smiles softly, pulling away to look at her. "It's in four weeks, what do you want to do?"

Dawn shrugs. "Change my decisions."

Emma bites her lip, not liking how Dawn speaks about it all, frowning and contemplating what to do, Dawn notices and raises an eyebrow. "Dawnie, I know its hard but speaking about it like this... makes me think you're having doubts about all this."

"I am!" Dawn groans, covering her face with her hands. "I never wanted to get pregnant, Mom, I didn't want to be that girl, there's always one, I don't want that for myself. And I hate it that I can't change it, and I won't abort my baby and I won't put it up for adoption, I hate the fact I love it."

Her expression softens, taking Dawns hand. "You love the baby?" Her daughter nods, looking to their hands with a upset expression. "Then nothing else matters, so long as you love it, care for it, give it all it needs in the world... Dad and I will support you forever."

Dawn pulls her into a hug, squeezing her tight, while Emma blinks back her own tears- half proud and half terrified for her. "Love you, Dawn."

"Love you too, Mom."

* * *

Finishing eating her pancake, Dawn watches her parents through their morning routine.

Dad is the first down, says good morning to the fish before sitting on the sofa with the dog, Liam will come running to him and beg to help make breakfast, Dad will obviously comply and the smell of food means all the other kids rise.

Taylor will come in at roughly seven am, sweaty from her morning jog, and sit with Meredith, help her get ready for school with a grin. All the while the little girl shoves pancake in her mouth, blonde curls still in disarray until her big sister fixes them, dropping a kiss on her nose as she does it.

(Dawn thinks she'll be a fantastic mom one day, but she doesn't think Taylor is there yet.)

Liam will babble about all he'll do at his own little school, before Killian announces that they'll go sailing when he picks him out- to which the little boy grins gleefully and hugs 'the best daddy in the world'.

Soon, when everyone is eating, Emma will come down with Jesse in her arms, rubbing his back to burp him after a feed, grinning at the sight of all of them. At this point Taylor would be doing work, munching on toast at her computer, Dawn will be with Meredith playing around and Liam would be begging to stay with Daddy all day.

Emma will kiss all of their foreheads good morning, moving around with practiced skill, letting everyone stroke Jesse's cheek or coo at him before walking to the next person. She'll kiss Killian good morning, even if they probably already had one million times, and pass the baby to him after he hands her food.

This morning is unlike no other, except for the annoying knocking on their door, everyone groaning in unison before Dawn rolls her eyes to go get it. She's yelling jokes about their laziness as she opens the door, turning just in time-

Peter is at her door.

Scumbag, ex-boyfriend who dumped her after learning of her pregnancy Peter. Who she may or may not wish hadn't broken up with her, wishing she had someone with her through it all. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry." Peter announces, pushing his blonde hair back before stepping towards her. "Forgive me."

"Why should I?" Dawn asks, going to close the door but his foot stops her, she grunts and frowns. "Go away."

For a full ten minutes he subjects her to listening to how sorry he is, why he did what he did- bullshit reasons but she doesn't realize- about how much he misses her and loves her, wants to her to be back in his arms, baby or no. "Will you take me back?"

Dawn sighs, thinking about how much she wants someone to love her in that way, how used she felt, how much she wants this baby to have his or her dad and how it could end well. She ponders it for a while, her family calling to ask who it is, unable to shut down the thought that she hates what he did, but still thinks she loves him.

(Taylor has always told her she's far too easily swayed if she thinks someone loves her.)

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap. #BOOMCRAP


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't give a shit." He replies honestly, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I love you, our kids and our new grandchild, no matter what people think, understood?" She nods into his chest, and he feels the smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Once Upon A Time, I own no characters you may read about in this story and I own no plot lines to the original, fantastic, show.
> 
> I need help guys, I listen to too much Jess Glynne and Adele, it's getting sad now. Oh no! I just had my tooth out and holy crap I saw the tooth, it was huge! :)
> 
> It's A Sacrifice
> 
> 3rd Person

Killian presses his index finger into Jesse's palm softly, watching him as he closes his hand around it and hold it close, making his eyes soften and give his son a big kiss on the cheek.

Giggling next to him makes him look up, finding Emma smiling at them and reaching to push his hair back, hand trailing to stroke his cheek after, content as she lays back on the pillows of their bed.

He kisses her hand and takes it in his own, prying his finger from Jesse's death grip but she frowns and retracts her hand, reaching for his stump instead so she can watch him play with Jesse still- making him grin. "Morning cuddles are the best." He murmurs, nudging Jesse's cheek with his nose and the baby smiles a toothless smile at them.

"They are." She smiles back, using one hand to wave at their baby boy. "Hi, morning button, how are you?" She coos, reaching down to tickle his tummy- both of them laughing when he's legs move around erratically and his grin gets wider. "Good? Awesome."

"Hm..." Killian mumbles, looking to the clock. "How long do we have?"

"Ten minutes of cuddle time, then wakey wakey." Emma states, smiling softly and kisses him. "Morning, Jones."

"Morning, Jones." He smirks, kissing her back before she pulls away again, looking to Jesse. "He's too big... make him small again."

"Hm, our baby is growing up just like the others." He raises an eyebrow, knowing she'll continue. "In fact we have a baby having a baby," Look to the clock by her bed. "And has a scan in a few hours so she better get up."

"She will, she's been excited all week." He sighs, playing with Jesse's hand. " _Peter_ going?"

Emma glares, frowning at him and he shrinks under her eyes. "I know we hate him, but be nice, he is our daughters boyfriend and at least he came back. Some wouldn't. Whether or not he's genuine is much to be desired."

"Does the other male in our daughters life know?" She looks confused so he clarifies. "The handsome, yes I have eyes, nineteen year old man who lives three doors down... who's father drinks with me every week."

Emma smiles, shaking her head. "No, and she is terrified to tell him, considering said man is unaware she's pregnant and unaware that is why Peter broke it off, so... who knows?" Killian bites his lip, thinking of what could happen.

"He'll be mad."

"Not your problem, it's her life." He nods, agreeing. "And besides, she's gonna be a mom, she's gonna do what is best for that baby. Dawn can't hide it for much longer, she's three and a half months, jeans dying from over stretching and baggy tops not cutting it anymore."

"True... He's been her friend for years, is head over heels in love with her, he should know." Killian states, frowning.

It's fairly obvious that the young nineteen year old Jake Rider is in love with his daughter, yet can do nothing about it due to the fact she's had a boyfriend, her best friend is his sister, their ages and the fact he's also her best friend.

He doesn't know about Dawn, but Killian Jones knows the look of a man in love. Dawn probably has never thought about it, far too intent on keeping Jake as a best friend and nothing more.

Killian reckons that's how they're going to stay, him in love and her clueless. Friends.

He's not sure how he feels about it.

* * *

Sitting at a booth by himself, waiting for his eldest daughter and stepson, has never been his favorite thing- he always expects drama when they walk through the door. Though more from Taylor.

To no surprise, she stalks into Granny's with a scowl, sets her eyes on him and practically stomps over. "Hi." She slumps down into her seat, body deflating as does her scowl, making him raise an eyebrow. "I hate my job."

"Excuse me?" He asks, considering the fact she got the job two weeks ago and had begun immediately, and whenever they asked how it was she shrugged.

"It's awful, Dad." She whines, tears glistening in her eyes and he can tell what she's about to say won't just be a long rant of whining- something has genuinely upset her. "I-All I do is menial tasks like get coffee, and the others complain when I do that it's too hot. If you don't like it, do it yourself!"

"Taylor, lass, you knew you'd have to start from the bottom..." He tries to reason with her, leaning back in his seat with a shrug. "Way of the world."

"Today my boss came up to me and told me I won't never move up unless I slept with him." She states, scowl on her face and his eyes widen- anger filling his eyes as he leans forward, fully intent on protecting his daughter. "Don't go all Captain Hook, some guy helped me out but, I quit."

He sighs, blinking at her slowly. "Quit? Did you kill him?"

"No, Dad! Some guy nearby overheard and told him he was an asshole, said I don't have to do anything and that I should move up based on ability and skill at work not in bed." He grimaces, not wanting to think about it. "Sorry."

"So you're now in need of another job?" She nods, frowning, leaning in her seat. "Sorry..."

"Not your fault, I guess I just shouldn't be so closed minded with jobs, I'm young, I could do a lot..." She bites her lip, thinking about something. "Henry was saying he saw-" She's cut off by Henry tapping her shoulder, grinning and saying hello before sitting down.

"Henry was saying what now?" He asks, reaching for a menu and Killian passes him one. "Thanks, Dad."

"You were saying about jobs..." He nods, humming in reply before she gestures for him to carry on.

"Oh! In the nursery next to the place Violet works, tons of jobs available... may be worth a shot." Killian raises an eyebrow, thinking. "Yes, Liam's nursery."

"I'm there all the time." Killian wonders out loud. "I've never seen any news on it," Henry shrugs. "Curious..."

Taylor snorts with laughter at their father, wondering what little land he's entered off into thinking about the nursery- look on his face slightly puzzled as if remembering something. "Any luck there?"

"Yes, there is a huge billboard I missed," He frowns, thinking about it. "Wow... I may need glasses."

Henry laughs now at that thought, making Killian kick his leg under the table. "Sorry, Dad, but the thought of you in glasses... Not a good look." Killian pouts while Taylor tilts her head, staring at him.

"Eh, he could pull it off."

"Thank you, daughter of mine." He smiles softly, taking the menu back from Henry. "Anyway, I wouldn't have thought a nursery was your thing."

"I love kids, but I've always wanted to be a producer so... maybe this is a good opportunity, and I'll spend more time with Liam, I may not get to do that when Dawn's baby-" Killian's eyes widen, kicking her as she covers her mouth- watching Henry's face morph into shock, the man obviously confused and frazzled.

"Dawn's... pregnant?" He whispers asks, leaning over the table, and they nod, making him sigh. "How?"

"I hope you don't expect me to answer that question, lad." Killian quirks an eyebrow, amused expression on his face to cover the once upset one that had overtaken his face at the mention of Dawn.

Henry notices the quick change in expression as Taylor does. "You okay dad? I know that you're hiding your feelings there." Henry asks, frowning a little.

"I'm just not entirely on board with my seventeen year old daughter being pregnant." He answers honestly, frowning himself and looking at the table. "And the guy left her, only to come back a few weeks later... I don't trust him."

"She does." Taylor replies, reaching to take his hand over the table. "I know you don't like him-"

"Don't like him? I hate him!" Killian scoffs, scowling and ripping his hand away. "He's the worst human being in the world. Worse than the bloody Dark One."

"Sure that's not entirely accurate." Henry chips in, making Killian glare. "He hasn't killed anyone-"

"No but he knocked up my daughter." He whispers, looking around to see if anyone has heard. "I've killed men for less."

"Fine, yeah it's totally punishable by death, nice message Dad, thanks." Taylor scowls, crossing her arms with an angry expression, glaring at him so hard that if looks could kill- well he'd be 6 ft under with no one knowing he died. Taylor could be terrifying if she chose to be, much like his wife, and they both scare him- not that he'd ever admit it, despite the fact they already know.

"You know what I mean."

* * *

Killian's leg bounces like mad on the hospital floors, hand grasping Emma's tightly as he looks around the room.

Somehow, really he doesn't know how, Emma talked him into coming to the ultrasound with them. It's not that he doesn't want to, or doesn't care, because he does, his problem is he's afraid he may not be able to keep his comments about Peter not going from spilling out of his mouth- upsetting both his wife and second eldest daughter, which he doesn't want.

Not at all.

A nurse calls Dawn's name and she looks to them as she stands, a silent plead for them to come with her, and they stand too, walking with her until they're ushered into an ultrasound room.

Sitting with her legs crossed is a young Doctor whom he thinks can't be older than thirty, smiling softly and asking Dawn personal questions he wishes he wasn't there for- really, he doesn't need to know the more intimate details of his daughters life.

Now he's stood behind Emma, head rested on a closed fist as he looks at the small screen the Doctor directs at them, who's reaching for his hand silently while her other holds Dawn's. Dawn is silent, smiling and answering any questions but doesn't develop as she looks at the screen.

At first he doesn't see, but the black and white grainy image moves and he smiles slightly, seeing the small flickering that he guesses in the baby's heart. Dawn gasps and grins, tears gathering in her eyes at the sight, squeezing Emma's hand- who's mute, just staring at the screen and squeezing her hand back.

If Killian had ever thought he couldn't love that baby because of timing, he was wrong because looking at that grainy image fills him with the same happiness and love as seeing his own children did- knowing that the baby he's looking at is his grandchild makes him both elated and feel very, very old.

Within an hour of getting home, he finds Emma sitting by the window, looking out towards where he knows the docks are, knees at her chest and cheek resting on them- picture laying in front of her and he walks to her, not needing to say anything as he wraps his arms around her, breathing out a sigh of relief when she curls into him.

"It's really happening." She whispers as he plucks the photo from the cushions of the window seat, staring at it with a small smile as she does the same. "We're going to be grandparents."

He nods. "We are."

"What will people say?" Emma asks, taking the photo from him gently to rest it on her knees to see it properly.

"I don't give a shit." He replies honestly, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I love you, our kids and our new grandchild, no matter what people think, understood?" She nods into his chest, and he feels the smile.

"I love you, our children and grandchild too..." She smiles, pulling her face from his chest to look up at him. "Fuck what people say."

"Exactly my thoughts."

* * *

Walking down the stairs, saying good morning to the fish and dog, that's normal for his morning. Sitting on the couch with Cap'n Jack, that's normal too. Liam begging him for food, fairly new but now becoming a normal habit. Taylor coming in from her run and helping Meredith before herself, that's lovely and normal. Emma later on with Jesse, walking down the stairs after feeding him, that's normal as normal can be for having a baby like Jesse.

Coming down his stairs and finding Dawn crying on the couch isn't normal, and he doesn't like it. Not one bit. Nor does he like the reasoning behind why she's crying at seven am on their couch.

Apparently, she'd sneaked out to go meet Peter the night before, after himself and Emma had gone to bed, to show him the sonogram photos. However when she got to him, finding him drunk off his face at a frat party, he took one look at the photo and threw it to the ground before walking away from her and partying some more.

So no, Killian was not best pleased, especially since the said photo was now lying on the coffee table with shoe marks on it and it's wet- most likely Dawn's tears.

When Emma comes down with Jesse after ten minutes of him comforting Dawn, not smelling the food and growing concerned, she rushes to Dawn's side and fixes the destroyed photo easily enough with a wave of her hand- but it doesn't fix the fact his daughter is still sobbing into his chest and he vows to kill Peter Dawson.

Eventually Dawn calms down, after he's tried to cheer her up with a French toast breakfast with bacon and she's played with Meredith for the morning- spoken to Taylor, who informed her she 'knew a guy' who would happily kick the shit out of Peter.

(Killian knows her 'guy' is Jake Rider, and he'd kick anyone single persons ass for hurting the woman he loves, not that she knows it.)

Emma's got her jaw locked, angry look on her face she's not even trying to hide, ripping into her toast while going to Taylor to see how she's going with her newly resumed job hunting- not well apparently.

It upsets Killian, who's also not attempting to hide his complete ferocity at the _boy_ who would do this to her, to see his entire family- minus Liam, Meredith and Jesse who don't understand, and Oliver who's already with Grandpa David for the day- so annoyed at the actions that upset Dawn.

He's going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Mr. Hook out to play? Hmm... #CAPTAINHOOKBOOM


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grinning, she nods excitedly. "Yeah! So many people need a hobby, you could employ your old crew and some others, teaching them could be both fun and rewarding." She tells him, getting an idea. "Oh! And I could help you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Once Upon A Time, Killian Jones, Emma Swan, Elsa, Liam I own nothing basically. I don't own the cast, crew, writers, producers, plot, any of it.
> 
> It's my birthday tomorrow yayyyyy! :)
> 
> It's A Sacrifice
> 
> 3rd Person

Taylor finishes her work on the computer, grinning and pressing enter before shutting the lid and looking to her dad, who's across the kitchen counter looking at the accounts from last month. "Up by fifteen percent."

Killian smirks, grabbing a pen and passing it to her along with the papers, allowing her to write down the numbers before handing the objects back to him. "Lovely."

"Hm, you're doing very well, Dad." Taylor comments, smiling softly at him as he puts the papers away in a binder. "Have you ever thought of opening another business?"

"What kind of business?" He asks, closing his binder and putting it aside, raising an eyebrow. "I've never considered it."

His daughter shrugs. "Anything, something you know maybe." He looks interested so she develops. "You have the bar right, that's something you're good at and you enjoy working there when you can- yes, Dad, we all know you go work there, it's not a great secret."

Coughing once, he has the decency to look embarrassed that he hid his secret so awfully, scratching his neck nervously. "But what else do I know?"

"The sea." She suggests and he purses his lips, grabbing his mug to take a gulp of coffee. "You could open a service maybe?"

"A service to do..." He gestures for her to continue. "Learn how to sail or something?"

Grinning, she nods excitedly. "Yeah! So many people need a hobby, you could employ your old crew and some others, teaching them could be both fun and rewarding." She tells him, getting an idea. "Oh! And I could help you!"

"Help me? Lass, I'm still teaching you to sail." He replies, drinking his coffee with a snort of laughter.

"Help you set it up," She smiles. "We could make it a joint business, father and daughter, fifty fifty each?"

He looks as though he's considering it, tapping his fingers on the table in thought. "Make up a plan and I'll think about it."

With a grin, she opens her laptop lid.

* * *

Walking down the stairs with a hand gently touching her tiny bump, her being three and a half months that day, she sighs at the sight of her mother and father at the kitchen counter- him looking angry about something and her not too different.

Bracing herself, she walks into the kitchen to them, smiling softly and sitting by her Mom. "What you two looking angry for?"

Killian raises an eyebrow and she nods, knowing he isn't over what Peter did to her the day before, understanding but not accepting. "Stop thinking about it, I ended everything, so just... leave and talk about something else." He groans, looking annoyed still. "Please. For me?"

In an instant, both of them look conflicted, eyes softening, before they look at each other and sigh, nodding to her. "Okay, tell us what you want to do for your birthday then." Emma states, starting up a new conversation, and it's Dawn's turn to groan. "It's in two weeks."

"I know, Jake promised to take me to the cinema maybe?" Dawn suggests, scared they'll say no, but to her surprise her father is the first to nod his consent, shortly followed by Emma's smile and confirmation. "Uhm, okay, at two is that okay?"

"Yeah, what are you seeing?" Killian asks, leaning back in his seat, interested.

Still a little confused at their instant agreeing, she stumbles over her words. "Uh-we-well-uhm, the new action one out, I've been begging to go see it..."

"Do you need money?"

"No, Jake said he'd pay as an extra present." Killian lifts his mug to his lips to hide his small smile, giving mental brownie points to the nineteen year old man in his head, while Emma coos at her- making Dawn roll her eyes. "He won't tell me what he got me, I told him not to but..."

"Hm..." Emma murmurs into her mug, eyes winking to Killian and Dawn is oblivious to it. "Must be nice then."

"Here's hoping." Dawn crosses her fingers, smiling, before biting her lip. "He asked if I was free to go to the park today, I was thinking I may tell him about the baby..."

Emma nods slowly, leg tapping against the leg of her chair, while Killian's eyebrow quirks noticeably. "Sure it's time?"

"He deserves to know if he's being so good to me."

Something inside Emma snaps, making her smile at her daughter and her eyes soften, accepting her choices. She's changing, making more rational decisions, since she got pregnant. Before Killian used to harp on at her about her choice very often, from dress to friends to boyfriends- always friends and boyfriends, especially boyfriends-and more, now he says nothing.

He must trust that she'll do whatever she can right for herself and her soon to be born baby, knowing she can do the best and be the best she can be, and he sighs over how she's growing too fast- a baby having a baby now forming into a lady having a baby, preparing herself and getting ready.

Their both so proud of her. Even if they wish it could have happened under different circumstances.

* * *

Typing up something on her word document, Taylor sighs when someone rings the doorbell. Seeing as it's only her and Dawn, who's upstairs doing homework, she moves her glasses up to her head and pushes away from the kitchen counter.

There's a knocking that starts seconds before she reaches the door, making her run to it in an attempt to shut whoever it is up, and she growls.

"Oh," She states, voice surprised while she smiles. "Jake."

In all his brown leather bomber jacket, dog tag chain and black shoe wearing glory is Jake Rider, grin on his face and flowers in hand- silently asking for entry with his brown eyes and smiling when she moves to let him in.

He looks around, again silently asking for something, making Taylor snort with laughter. "Dawn is doing her homework, waiting for you, something about the park?"

"Yeah, she's seemed stressed out recently so I offered to by her lunch and then wander around town, she asked for the park so." He shrugs before holding out the flowers to her, she raises an eyebrow. "For your Mom, my own mother is insistent I do not take her daughter unannounced without bearing gifts."

"Good ol' Punzie." She takes the flowers with a smile. "I'm sure she'll love them."

"Hoping so." Jake smiles back, before Taylor calls for Dawn and the girl comes rushing down the stairs.

Taylor goes to put the flowers in some water, coming back in time to see Jake helping Dawn into her jacket and help her put her shoes on- joking around and it's nice to hear her younger sister laughing, really laughing.

It's so rare that she laughs around Peter, his jokes were never funny and always too rude, but Jake seems to make Dawn laugh so hard she cries- Taylor wishes she had someone like Jake.

But she doesn't and there's no point dwelling on it.

In fact, she wishes she had anyone like that. Yes she has friends that she'll go out with shopping, and her parents and siblings, but she has no one who will talk to her like Dawn can with the Rider siblings, like her Dad can with Flynn or Mom with Grandma Snow.

Don't get her wrong, she doesn't need a man or friends right now, she's too focused on getting her business plan for Dad sorted out above all else- business being business and all, that's what she tells herself quite often when she cancels a girls night out...

She shakes herself out of her thoughts just in time to say goodbye to Jake and Dawn, her still laughing and him smiling- really smiling, not a grin or smirk- at her as he closes the door quietly.

Taylor sighs and turns back. "Back to my own life."

* * *

Apparently sitting holding coffee in one hand while your eyes furiously read over work isn't allowed in her home, because her Dad plucks her coffee mug from her hand while her mother shuts the screen softly, smiling at her with worried eyes. "How long have you been sat here?"

"Since Dawn left." Taylor answers, pulling her reading glasses off and putting them on the table. "At eleven am, why?"

Killian looks a little concerned when he looks at the clock on the wall. "It's three... you've been sat here for four hours?"

Thinking about it, she nods slowly, while Emma sends Killian a little glance to make him sit down, pulling up a chair herself to sit next to Taylor. "You okay there, bean?"

"Yeah, it's just I saw Jake," She remembers and points to the flowers sitting in water. "Brought them by the way for you, Mom." Emma smiles softly, reaching out to touch the petals.

"They're lovely." She turns back to Taylor. "I'll thank him next time I see him."

Nodding, Taylor sighs. "I saw Jake and Dawn leave, and I saw them laughing and joking, him helping her with her jacket and all those best friend things," She bites her lip and looks to her closed laptop. "And my business waited for me."

Emma doesn't look surprised at her revelation. "You wanted a friend not business?"

Taylor nods and Killian smiles softly at her from across the counter, eyes a little sympathetic. "I pushed all my friends away for business, only one ever stuck around and I never see him, he works in some restaurant as a Chef and last time I heard from him he was gonna buy it- but he still helped me out."

"How long ago?"

"Last year." She answers, pursing her lips. "Italian place, where Dad took you when you first got together." Emma's mouth makes an 'o' shape and her eyes widen, the man must be well off money wise if he can buy that place- it wasn't cheap, not one bit.

"When I first started the accounts, he helped me, and I learned before pushing him away," She frowns, finger tracing patterns in the counter slowly. "Now I'm lonely, have only partying friends and business is always gonna be business."

"He helped you for free?" Killian asks. "Did your work, got no money?" Taylor nods, and he coughs as if he's got a brilliant idea. "It's a good thing business wasn't business then."

"Huh?"

"I think what your Dad is saying is that maybe you help him." Emma shrugs. "Go look for him, talk to him, help him out, make a friend and maybe a partner to help with business."

Taylor considers it but shakes her head. "No, no, I'll dwell with wine and coffee."

Killian frowns and takes her coffee mug away.

* * *

After insisting to pay for lunch, Jake brings her down to park where she buys them both some ice cream- taking his hand and swinging them as they walk, eventually sitting down at a nearby bench near the lake.

She laughs when he finishes his ice cream, ice cream on his nose and she wipes it with a tissue, throwing the tissue at his face and he nudges her.

It's all fun and games before she remembers her reasoning for wanting to see him, apart from just loving her best friends company and knowing he can always cheer her up, spotting a small family walking along with their baby in a stroller and she has a large intake of breath that he hears. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She nods but stands, reaching for his hand. "Wanna sit on the Jolly?"

"Will your Dad mind?" He asks.

Dawn laughs she grabs his hand, dragging him along with her up to the docks- him protesting a little as she pulls him onto the Jolly and sits him to lean by the wheel, staring at the clouds until she sighs.

He looks to her at her sigh, taking his sunglasses from his eyes to plop them over her own, making her smile and push them up her nose. "Thank you."

"Welcome." Jake replies, hand scratching at his stubble and pushing back his dirty blonde hair before turning back to the sky and closing his eyes to avoid the sun.

"J-Jake," She starts, whispering, and he hums in reply. "I have to tell you something." Another hum. "Please don't be mad at me, my parents know, so does Taylor and Peter," She hears his slight growl at her ex's name- Jake knows they broke up, but not why. "I-I, uhm, I'm pregnant."

His eyes shoot open, turning to her with a shocked expression as he glances down at her stomach and back at her eyes. "You're what?"

"Pregnant." She whispers, frowning at how bad his reaction has gone.

Jake notices her frown and pulls her into a tight hug, confusing her. "Is it Peter's?" She nods into his shoulder and he growls louder than before. "That why you broke up?"

"The first time, we got back together and I had an ultrasound," She pulls away to look him in the eyes. "I went with Mom and Dad, went to show him the photo later and he threw it on the ground..."

Her best friend's eyes grow angry, full of sympathy. "A-Are you keeping the baby?" He looks nervous until she nods and he sighs in relief. "Oh thank God."

"Wait, what?" She raises an eyebrow. "You're supportive?" He nods, as if it's obvious and smiles softly. "You-"

"I'm going to kill Peter Dawson if it's the last thing I do," She gives him warning eyes. "But I'm here, thank you for telling me, I would have hated to hear from someone else. Does anyone but your family know?"

"No one, and please, Jakey, say nothing to anyone." She pleads, a little tearful. "I couldn't deal with it if you told people, I trust you so much-"

"Hey, hey, hey," He pulls her into another hug, stroking her hair softly with one hand while the other rubs her back, pressing kisses to her temple gently. "I'll tell no one, I promise, you have my word."

"Thank you, Jakey." She mumbles into his shoulder.

"Not a bother, Dawnie." Jake answers, kissing her temple once more. "Friends to the end right?"

"Friends till the end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! #BOOMamazingjake


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks of biting her nails, the building got knocked down and they brought the space, ready to clean it and then build on it. But also two weeks of watching Dawn be upset before getting those flowers and then seeing Dawn run to Jake's house at every given opportunity to find him, but he always seemed to be out and she comes back with a frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Once Upon A Time, I own no characters you may read about in this story and I own no plot lines to the original, fantastic, show.
> 
> Listened to Stevie Wonder and The Four Tops all day and now I feel pumped! :)
> 
> It's A Sacrifice
> 
> 3rd Person

Always up to rise with the sun, Killian journeys down the stairs, fully expecting to find the bottom floor empty and food needing to be prepared, however he finds his eldest daughter perched on a stool at the kitchen counter- papers printed and stack neatly in front of her, a few pens by her side.

Blinking slowly and smirking, walking up to her- rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Hi... you're awake."

"I went for my run early, took a shower and have been sat here for ten minutes." She replies, smiling softly at him. "Morning, Dad."

"Morning." He greets, eying the papers. "Mind if I have some coffee fir-" She pushes a mug toward him and he smiles, sitting down with his hands up in surrender. "Alright, now talk."

"I sorted out a plan." She begins, picking up some stapled papers and handing them to him. "All costs are covered via the bar, and you won't lose profits because it's earned back sufficiently."

He looks over the work. "Develop."

"I sent a survey and questionnaires around town, approximately seventy percent I got back were in favor and sixty percent claimed they would join to learn if prices were reasonable."

"Good..." He flips a page. "And location?"

"An old building by the docks is being knocked down, there will be a free space, fully in site of the public with an excellent view of the water, and there are food shops not too far so it's a nice walk along the docks should they have to wait."

Taylor seems proud of herself and he's pretty impressed, so he puts the papers aside. "Staff?"

"Your old crew have already volunteered free service for two months until the business is on steady feet, but after would like to discuss salary." Taylor answers, smiling and passing him some more papers. "The prices I have allocated to lessons may be changed should you wish, though I believe they're reasonable."

Coughing, looking at her work, he nods, grinning. "And how do I know my business partner will be a good asset? I can't take chances."

"Knew you'd ask that." Taylor hands him a file. "My account history over the last five years, took time to track down, and my credit score, my spending habits, where and when they go."

Reading over them, he sees his daughter is a saver. "I'm liking this so far, and shares?"

Smiling softly, she flips a page in the file he's reading. "Fifty each. Co-owned and ran by us two, a father and daughter business."

It takes him all of twenty minutes to agree and they shake hands before laughing and she runs around the counter to hug him, nearly knocking him off his stool. "Oh, Dad, you won't regret this, I promise, I'll try so hard!"

"I have faith in you."

* * *

Walking down the stairs with a big grin on her face, Dawn watches as people rush to greet her, all crammed into her home for her eighteenth birthday. For a few minutes she greets everyone, looking around for one person in particular, before she spots her best friend come through the door and rushes to hug him.

"Jake!" She runs to him, sliding a little in her heels on the floor and her lifts her up in his arms, twirling her. "You came back."

"Well why wouldn't I?" He asks, putting her down, handing her a gift wrapped box. "Open it later." He sends her a wink and she nods.

"I thought that the cinema and lunch would be it but you're here." Dawn grins and finds her mother not too far, asking her to look after the gift and Emma walks off with it in hand.

Turning back to Jake, she spots Francesca- his sister and her other friend- glaring at her, more specifically, her stomach, where her shirt had ridden up after he hugged her. She pulls it down, arms crossing over her abdomen protectively while Francesca makes her way over, not looking happy and pushing a confused Jake out of her way.

Francesca grabs her hand and drags her to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. "What the hell?"

"What?" Dawn pretends not to know what she's on about, but her bump is pretty easy to notice she's surprised others haven't.

"You're pregnant."

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head, feigning clueless. "Sorry, what?"

"Stop lying!" Francesca crosses her arms. "Who else knows, huh? Jake? Is he the dad, is that why we're friends? For him?" She looks disgusted.

"No one, no, no way, you're one of my best friends, I knew you first!" Dawn takes the questions in order and accidentally reveals the truth. "I am but only my family know..." She looks ashamed, looking at the floor. "And Jake."

Francesca gasps and shakes her head, disgust even more evident. "HE knew before me? My big brother knew my friend is up the duff before I did, how could you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't plan this-"

"Duh." Francesca scoffs, pushing her chin to make Dawn look at her. "Is it Peters?" She nods. "You're keeping it?" She nods again. "How far along are you?"

"Four months, Frankie, please don't be mad-"

Frowning, and turning on her heel. "Too late!"

* * *

Francesca left in a hurry, storming out and pushing past little Meredith on her way- the little girl falling over and crying in her dad's arms for half an hour, so Killian wasn't best impressed- making Dawn irritated.

Confused, Jake had ran after his little sister.

He didn't come back.

By the end of the week, she still hasn't seen Jake or Francesca, but she has seen hundreds of messages asking about whether or not what they've heard is true- and it's gotten to the point she's hidden her phone away, next to Jake's unopened present.

After another week, and Taylor is boasting her happiness about the new business plans while Killian is hiding his excitement, more content in spending time with his family than focusing on the plans she sorts.

Meredith has taken to sitting with Taylor all the time, never going near Dawn because she knows Francesca is Dawn's friend and thinks she'll push her again- even though Emma assured her it wouldn't happen.

However, Taylor needs her space to work, and it upsets Meredith quite a bit- though she still clings to her older sister. Every now and then Taylor will play with her and Meredith's giggles will echo through the house- making Dawn feel left out and slightly lonely.

It's two weeks later when a knock on her door signals and there's a man with flowers, handing them to Dawn and leaving.

With a small smile, she thinks they're for her mom and hands them to her, making Emma kiss Killian- who looks surprised. "That's not for you, Swan..." Emma frowns and looks at the note, before smiling.

"Dawnie, they're for you." Emma holds them out to her daughter, who takes them with a confused smile before reading the note.

**Sorry for being an ass, hope you liked the present ~ Jake :) P.S. I hope Pink Carnations are still your favorite or this is awkward.**

Laughing softly at the message before grinning at the flowers and rushing upstairs to her drawer where the unopened present lays next to her phone.

Quickly, she grabs it and opens the wrapping carefully like her father taught her, she spots the velvet black box and rubs the top softly- he knows she can't resist velvet boxes. She opens it and her eyes widen, the breath leaving her and she sits down on her bed with a small confused frown.

Inside, sitting elegantly in the box is a ring. But not any ring.

Jake's grandmothers ring.

As in, the ring he's said he'd only ever give to the love of his life, the ring she made him promise to cherish- and he's given it to her- and it makes tears fill her eyes that he values their friendship so much to give it to her for her eighteenth.

There's a little note by it and she unfolds it to read the message that makes a little happy tear fall from her face, and she wipes it away with her hand.

**It was always yours. ~ Jake**

Without a second thought, her legs carry her straight to his house.

* * *

Looking around the large space in front of her, she directs some people to do their jobs, giant grin on her face and folder in hand. "Lets get this space cleaned up and renewed." She announces, laughing and walking around.

After two weeks of biting her nails, the building got knocked down and they brought the space, ready to clean it and then build on it. But also two weeks of watching Dawn be upset before getting those flowers and then seeing Dawn run to Jake's house at every given opportunity to find him, but he always seemed to be out and she comes back with a frown.

Killian is helping the builders and engineers clean up, who volunteered to do it for the extra pay and wanting to help in hope of some freebies- which were happily given- and bonuses, while Taylor is keeping lists of all the jobs needed to be done.

It takes her half and hour to finish her list, walking around the large site where they'd build an office and maybe even a shop- though her father hasn't agreed to that yet- seeing what needs to be done.

Just as she begins to help them, someone calls her name and she turns with a grin- but it drops at the site of the person in front of her.

Running towards her at full speed, frowning and looking desperate, is Jake Rider.

Wanting to ignore him and seeing no other option, she turns her back to him and picks up some of the things left lying around but he stops her- turning her back to face him, eyes a little red rimmed, and she hates herself for being concerned. "What?"

"Did Dawn get my message?"

"With the flowers, yes, and now you ignore her?! Low move, Rider." She scowls at him and he shakes his head.

"No, no, my phone message. I sent her a text last week."

"Saying?"

"That I've moved out of my parents, and they're on holiday with Francesca so if she wanted to talk, to come to mine, hasn't she seen it?" He looks hurt all of a sudden. "She thinks I've ignored her?"

"Yeah, she hid her phone..." Taylor's mouth forms an 'o' shape and she sighs. "She's at home, go find her now, you stupid idiot."

He frowns, looking down at his clothes and she notes his bulletproof vest with the word **'POLICE'** in big yellow, block capitals. "I'm working, I can't."

Raising an eyebrow, she purses her lips. "Work is stopping you?" He sighs, a little upset with himself. "What aren't you saying?"

He looks away from her, not answering, and she glares, crossing her arms and stepping down on his toe with her sharp heel- making him yelp and look at her, annoyed. "OW. I... Just wanted to know."

"Liar."

Jake sighs, jaw tight. "I'm being sent for training today, well supposed to, but... there was a call and apparently I need to be doing real work, dangerous work, now, but I couldn't do it if she didn't know I sent that message!"

"How dangerous?"

"Can't say, Sheriff Swan didn't tell me, but she looked upset. She wanted to put me up to Deputy so I have to do it... Prove I can handle myself, apparently Regina is clamping down on it considering we have more cops."

"Mom should've told you." She frowns but nods. "Go do your job, I'll tell Dawn."

"Thank you." Jake exclaims gratefully, before running off until he's out of the view, making Taylor frown, wondering what the hell he's doing, making her worry for both him and her mother.

* * *

Dawn's asleep on the couch when Taylor walks in behind her father, both tired and in need of food more than air, her heels ache and his head pounds, but it doesn't stop Killian from draping a blanket over his daughter as she sleeps, walking to the phone and leaving the room with it to order take-away.

While her dad can't see, Taylor shakes Dawn to wake her up, but it only succeeds in making Dawn wrap her arm around her stomach, curling in on herself, and Taylor rolls her eyes. "Dawnie." She shakes her a little harder, frowning. "Wakey, shakey, food is a...makey." She wrinkles her nose at that, but Dawn blinks slowly as she wakes up and mumbles about food.

"Taylor?" She sits up, yawning despite the fact she's probably slept for a few hours. "What's wrong? Where's food? How was almost work?"

Taylor stands straight, kicking off her shoes and picking them up to put them away neatly. "There's nothing wrong, dad is ordering food as we speak and almost work was good...Jake came up to me." She smiles when Dawn's head snaps to her, the younger girl looking hopeful.

"And? Did he mention me?"

She nods, shrugging off her jacket, humming softly. "He did, he said that apparently," She throws her jacket on the banister. "He's moved out his parents, and they are on holiday, and apparently he's tried to message you but you hid your phone."

At that, Dawn rushes up the stairs excitedly, meaning Taylor waits before hearing a squeal and a chorus of thanks yous over and over again. She chuckles, rolling her eyes at her childish- almost mother- sister, and she walks into the kitchen to greet her father.

"Food will be half an hour, hope chips is good." Killian states, leaving no room for argument as he grabs some plates from the cupboard.

She scoffs, helping him. "When are chips not good?" With that, she walks out of the kitchen, grinning wide.

"True." Killian grins, nudging her with his hip when she walks past, so she almost drops the plates but she laughs, swiping at him with a fork playfully, both unaware of Dawn watching from the stairs, wondering why she can't be the same with their dad.

Taylor's always been the favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late updates, hope you liked! :) #JealoussisterBOOM


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music is the next thing they try, putting on some of her favorites, Killian trying to dance, but having her husband close makes her just sob into his chest, murmuring questions neither know what they are, but Killian just strokes her hair, whispering love to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own absolutely nothing, like at all, ever, I'm very damn sorry. I wish I named chapters to this, like in my head I have, but not on actual fic...oops. Well I would have used a line from an Elvis song for this one, I'm in an Elvis mood today, not sure why.
> 
> It's A Sacrifice
> 
> 3rd Person

Taylor's got a mug of coffee in hand, typing on her computer, answering messages, checking accounts for the bank and looking up cute new outfits she likes, when Dawn stomps down the stairs, Emma trailing behind her with her pre-natal vitamins in hand. "Hi."

Taylor gives a small wave, Dawn pouring herself some decaff coffee, ignoring her mother, who's stopped in front of Taylor, keeping a distance from Dawn. "Hi." Dawn mumbles angrily, sipping her coffee, still ignoring Emma's presence.

"Dawnie," Emma starts politely, caring tone on like she uses with Meredith and Liam when they've been naughty. "Please, take your vitamins."

"Nope," Dawn states simply, plopping on a chair across from Taylor, trying to see what she's doing. "They taste gross, and they suck."

Emma sighs, frowning. "Just take them, they're good for the baby." She sets the pill bottle in front of her daughter, who pushes it away and it rolls towards Taylor. "C'mon, don't be so immature."

The words make Dawn glare at her mother. "Immature?" Emma nods. "I am not immature! I just don't want to take them, now back off! Dad tried to make you take them with Liam and Jesse but you always refused and now I'm immature?!"

Taylor frowns at them, looking between them. "I never wanted to but I still did, Dawn. I took them cause I cared, now please do the same." Emma keeps calm.

"Cared?" Dawn scoffs. "It was only cause Dad wouldn't stop asking, you don't care at all! You never have, it's why you gave Henry away!"

With that, Emma recoils and Dawn stomps out the door to school, making Taylor bite her lip, knowing Dawn took it too far, and Emma just coughs, moving the pill bottle to the cupboard, frowning.

"Mom?" Emma just ignores Taylor, making herself some tea, and it hurts to know Dawn's upset her so much she goes back to the woman her Dad tells her about, who hid her feelings and put up walls. She only knows her mother as the one she can tell anything too, and who will tell her things too, normally over a glass of wine or tea, so it's strange to see her like that.

Taylor sighs, texting her Dad.

* * *

When her Dad comes home from sailing with Liam and Meredith, Emma doesn't even speak to them, just sipping tea, and it almost makes Liam cry that his beloved Mama won't play with him, but Killian distracts them so Emma can be alone.

Now, however, she's in charge of babysitting while Killian speaks to Emma inside, while she's outside, playing hop-scotch with them.

She loves her siblings, she really does, but she can't play hop-scotch and do Meredith's hair at the same time, it's quite hard, and Liam only lets her have a two minute break to finish Meredith's braid before she's roped into playing pirates.

They find Killian's old pirate's coat in the shed, where they keep most of his old day things, where he cares for them quite a bit, as Liam likes to play with them a lot, like now, when she's rolling up the sleeves on the coat so his hands can stick out, and Meredith has his old red vest on her.

Their dear-old-Daddy must have been quite the ladies man, as Taylor knows from (her mothers *cough* fathers *cough* words) that he was quite the dashing scoundrel in these clothes.

Now he wears t-shirts he doesn't mind getting baby spit up on, no leather pants but black jeans, and he keeps on only his wedding ring, having given the one he used to wear on his thumb to Taylor (Emma using her magic to make it Taylor's size), so he's nothing like he used to be apparently.

It's weird to think of her Dad as anyone but just that, the happy man who kisses his kids good morning and goodnight, goes out drinking every Friday with Flynn Rider and Prince Charming, loves his wife to death do them part- well, her mother says that didn't even work- and loves his children to the moon and back.

However, she knows he wasn't always like that, she's heard the stories.

Within six months of being there, she knew everything, every little detail, told by her father and no one else, he wanted her to know everything about him, to know the horrible details, to know who he was.

She had cried for him, disliked him quite a bit, loved him during parts, and felt his pain in others, seeing the sorrow in her fathers eyes over Liam is something she'll never forget. But after he told her, she loved him all the more, for being honest with her was the best thing he could ever do.

Emma had also shared her past, not as blood-and-revenge-fury filled like Killian's, but heartbreaking nonetheless, and again, she ended up adoring her mother more, hugging her close, hoping those things would never happen again, opening her mothers heart for good, and since then they shared everything possible together.

So now, after Dawn's words, she's not sure what to do except show her parents (with Killian's old clothes) that their past is okay.

It makes her mother cry but it works.

* * *

Apparently cheesy romantic comedies isn't how you make Emma Swan feel better about herself, it's how you make her cry uncontrollably into her husbands chest, eldest daughter watching with wine and tissues in hand.

Also, Western films make her sob harder, crime TV makes her want to die (her words) and comedy performers just make her drink wine faster. None of these things had the desired effect to make her laugh or something, normally TV works,

So, TV gets ruled out quite quickly when some British program called 'Call The Midwife' comes on.

Music is the next thing they try, putting on some of her favorites, Killian trying to dance, but having her husband close makes her just sob into his chest, murmuring questions neither know what they are, but Killian just strokes her hair, whispering love to her.

Taylor just sighs, wishing her sister didn't have moon swings.

Or at least, not directed at Emma.

Killian tries to seduce her, much to Taylor's disgust despite the fact it was her idea to try, and it almost works but her father says he couldn't do it after seeing how sad Emma was, and he wasn't going to even try, feeling every shade of wrong.

Luckily for Taylor's hearing, she really hadn't thought that one through when she suggested it, and didn't like having her mother walk down the stairs with her clothes a little messed up, sad look of her face and Killian practically shivering from feeling so wrong, glaring at Taylor for ever suggesting the stupid idea.

Both are at a loss, they have no clue.

* * *

They're both still at this loss when Dawn comes in from school, seeing her mother staring at the TV, unmoving and looking like she's obviously been crying, and she closes all the doors to the living room, wanting to speak to her mother.

Killian and Taylor end up with glasses pressed to the door, trying to listen in, failing very badly, and sit at the kitchen counter working instead, and fighting over colours...of all things.

Since it's a fifty-fifty share of the new business they're starting up, they both have an equal say in what happens, what goes where, costs, and...what colour to paint the office walls. Killian wants blue and yellow, Taylor wants red walls and black desks.

Originally, they compromised and said different office walls, but then Killian complained it should match. He wanted the Jolly Rodger's colours, she wanted the colours of the 'Lady Swan' which was a ship Killian purchased a few years ago and was planning on giving to her when she finished learning how the sail on the Jolly.

He'd been working on the bloody ship for years, alongside the Jolly, he wanted his children to have something left of him if he dies, which he doesn't plan on doing, as the Jolly is all Emma's- his reasons he will never tell her.

In all honesty, he doesn't think his children will appreciate the fact all three of his biological children were conceived on that Captain's bed, so it belongs wholly to Emma, and he won't hear another word said about it.

It ended, strangely, when Meredith tells them quite eloquently that their ideas _suck_ and it should be purple, which they agree on considering Meredith Jones (only five or not) is not a force to be dealing with.

Ever.

* * *

After a silent night of Dawn and Emma staying in the living room, pre-natal vitamins taken by the end of the night, everyone is glad to say hello to the new day, Sunday.

Everyone in the Jones household loved Sunday's, it meant lazy morning cuddles and going round Nanny and Granddad's house for dinner, because Killian refuses to cook on Sunday's and Emma never does anyway.

It normally begins with a locked door to Emma and Killian's bedroom and wandering hands, while each child avoids their bedroom like the plague, making sure the radio is turned up high when eating breakfast.

After Taylor refuses to do her morning jog, which is the only time she will, she makes food for everyone, acting like Killian for the day as that's what he normally does. She feeds Liam first, who always asks why Daddy isn't up yet, and she cleverly avoids the question by waving bacon under the young Jones boys nose.

Dawn is up next, stroking her five and a half months pregnant belly and helping serve food to the younger ones, Meredith hanging off Taylor's arm so she needs all the help she can get, even though her sister can't get around as easily as she used to.

Then Henry will come through the door, wanting to spend his morning with his siblings, him and Liam making secret plans no one can know about, whispering them to each other, Henry practically laughing insanely when his food is placed down in front of him by his sister, normally by Taylor.

Nearly two hours after the bedroom door gets locked, it opens again and both parents walk down the stairs, reeking of body gel and perfume, clothes on and ready for the day, and every child old enough to know tries to ignore it best they can, while the younger ones hug them excitedly.

None of the older siblings even look them in the eye.

* * *

Sunday dinner is joined by the Rider family, well, only Francesca is missing but three out of four is good enough. Jake hovers around Dawn, making sure she's okay always, after the two patched up any differences before, and Killian is always the first to notice Jake helping Dawn.

He notices the smiles, the way he pulls out her chair, the look Killian knows all too well. It's the same look he gets when he sees Emma, the look of a man totally lost in love. Meanwhile Dawn seems just like Emma, hiding any potential feelings by running from them, being sarcastic and joking with Jake all day.

Emma keeps trying to judge their daughter Jake Rider's way, but she always claims they're only friends, and Emma knows better than to comment, but her and Rapunzel have a bet on how long it'll take the two friends to admit they like each other.

Yes, Emma is aware of how much she sounds like Snow.

And no, she does not care.

It's not her fault, she just wants Dawn to be happy, and if that makes her like her mother, so be it, she'll be like freaking Snow White if she has to, so long as Dawn is happy and healthy.

However, it does bother her when her o-so-loving husband won't stop calling her Emma White-Jones, because he has to include Jones in there somewhere or she's certain he'll cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked, I'm trying to be as active as bloody possible for you right now cause I can like FEEL the ill coming back, it's so damn awful, oh no. #SICKBOOM


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After quite a heated, in hushed whispers, conversation with the boys mother, he takes his baby girl home but stops off for ice cream because he knows she deserves it, putting her to bed after reading her a story and letting her know nothing that happened was her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, like usual, shocker right? So I just realized I had only meant to make this fic like...a few chapters. Then I got too invested in this, oops, totally not my fault, I develop too much, I hope none of you mind. And if you do, tough. :)
> 
> It's A Sacrifice
> 
> 3rd Person

Dawn has been sat in their kitchen for the past ten minutes with Taylor, who's doing something with her eyeliner, perfecting the flick on it, smiling when it goes the way she wants. "Now the other eye."

With a huff, Dawn closes her eyes again, and Killian watches in interest at the sisters, wondering why Dawn suddenly cares so much about the little flick on her eyeliner.

(He's also wondering why she didn't ask him to help, but y'know...apparently his guyliner isn't to her liking.)

All she's doing is going out to the movies with Jake, which has been a monthly ritual for years, so he's not sure where the sudden change came from. She once left the house in just her joggers and a nose strip, accidentally leaving her slippers on and having Jake carry her home while she hid the fluffy pink bunnies from view.

He ponders the idea, wondering if it is due to the fact she wants to try look different, nicer (he thinks she always looks lovely) than an almost six month pregnant lady. But he doubts Jake would notice something like that, the man always quite open in telling his daughter she looks nice.

It bothers him that it doesn't bother him. Should it bother him? Eh, he's a nice guy, and he knows Jake's father very well, so no one is hurting his daughter any time soon.

Not that he thinks Jake Rider ever would, it's just a precaution.

Before he can finish he trail of thought, there's a knocking at the door and Dawn rushes to fix her outfit while Taylor goes to the door, and he just sips his coffee, watching the scene with a fond smile while he works on the money for the business.

Jake walks into the kitchen with his customary flowers for Emma, who ends up walking down the stairs with Jesse, burping the baby, conveniently just as Jake enters the house. She takes them with a smile and a coo to Jesse about how nice Jake is. "He's very lovely to mommy huh?"

Reaching for his youngest son, he misses the smile that Dawn and Jake share, but Taylor notices it with a wink to Dawn (who ignores her), and he's also too busy baby talking his son to hear Jake telling his daughter she looks beautiful.

However, Emma notices, sharing a smirk with Taylor about it, putting her flowers in water and mumbling about first dates.

He hears that and his eyes widen, not sure when the pair decided to date, having been unaware, but Emma just shakes her head at him to say she was joking, and he almost pouts.

Watching the pair leave is both equally disturbing for him as it is sweet. Sweet because Jake helps Dawn tie her shoes laces when she can't reach, and helps her shrug on her jacket, however, disturbing because that's his daughter and (although she's pregnant) she's not supposed to ever leave him, he always thought Dawn would be the one to take care of him when he's eighty and can't move.

Looks like it's on Taylor...poor girl has no damn clue.

* * *

If there is one thing Killian Jones hates on this earth, it's the sound of his child crying. Really, it's the worst sound in the world. He can understand babies crying, that's just their way of letting their parents know they're hungry or need to be changed.

However, the sounds of his youngest daughter crying because a kid in her class was mean to her, no, he doesn't like that, not one bit.

He hates every second of it as he's called to pick Meredith up from school, seeing her with mud on her dress and tears streaming down her face, a little scrape on her knee and a plaster on her head.

Apparently, as her teachers explain, there was a question in the lesson that some kid got wrong but Meredith answered right (and he knows that's true after learning what the question was, they practiced it the day before) which made the other kid angry.

It ended up with Meredith playing with her friends later on, and the kid came up to her and pushed her over into a puddle, but when she tried to fight back, he just pushed her again, making her fall and hit her head.

After quite a heated, in hushed whispers, conversation with the boys mother, he takes his baby girl home but stops off for ice cream because he knows she deserves it, putting her to bed after reading her a story and letting her know nothing that happened was her fault.

It's safe to say that when he tells Henry the story later on in the day, when his stepson comes round as he does every Tuesday to pick up Oliver and go to the park, Henry is less then impressed to hear his little sister was picked on so cruelly.

(In fact, Killian's fairly certain he was ready to go down the school himself and give the teachers a good talking to for not making sure Meredith was okay at all times.)

Ending up regretting his decisions isn't something he enjoys, but nonetheless, when Taylor comes home from picking up Liam later on, she seems to know everything, and isn't exactly a happy bunny either. The only reason she doesn't go down to the school is because Liam begged her to play with him in the garden and she had no choice, telling him to get ready to play pirates- but vows to speak to Killian later on about it.

If Taylor knows, then Dawn does for sure and it's probably ruined her day with Jake, something she'd been looking forward to for ages, as she was going to ask him to go to her next ultrasound with her and he'd been begging to go for almost a month.

That little shitty kid had to ruin it for everyone.

* * *

Killian gets lucky as Dawn has no clue when she walks back in that night, having had dinner with Jake and then bringing him home to watch the new episode of their favorite show, something that's fairly common with the pair.

(He also gets lucky for an entirely different reason when Emma finds out he berated the mother of the boy, apparently the Dad side of him always makes her jump on him, but moving on!)

Noticing Jake's smile all evening, he can't help but ask about it when the man goes to get the pair some water later on in the night. "So, uh, that's a big old smile you're sporting there, Rider." He comments and Jake just smiles wider. "You look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth."

To his surprise, the smile only widens, which he wasn't sure was possible, Jake continues getting some water. "Well, Dawn asked me to go to her next scan, in four days, with her. And I'm quite excited, I've been asking for about a month."

Killian smiles, genuinely happy for him, knowing how much they both wanted Jake to be there, and if he's honest, he's happy Jake's going instead of that asshole Peter- who still hasn't resurfaced after almost four months, thank God.

There's a small part of him that wishes he was going, but he shrugs it off, knowing Jake probably knew more than him anyway, seeing as Dawn would never tell him things about her pregnancy besides her cravings.

Plus, he hates hospitals, so he's glad.

* * *

Watching Oliver play with Henry out in the garden makes him smile, wrapping an arm around his wife, both laughing when Oliver accidentally kicks Henry right in the privates (well, he winces more).

It's only them in the house. And it's too quiet for his liking, so used to the yells and screams of hormonal pregnant teens, frustrated sighs of hard working daughters, the running feet of his youngest girl (who refuses to go back into school since the incident, and he hasn't the heart to say no).

But it is nice, to be alone with his wife, just thinking, watching the two outside.

He knows that in three hours it'll be all back to normal, the blissful silence ending soon enough, but he doesn't care, he loves the noise. He loves Meredith showing him drawings from her playtime, Liam playing pirates with his big sister, Oliver laughing like a maniac outside, Dawn complaining and he even loves the sound of Jesse's little whines.

It's what makes their home just that, not just a house but an actual _home._ Something he's wished for all his life, and thanks to Emma, he's gotten it all and more. His Swan means everything to him, she's his sun, moon and stars. If it wasn't for her he wouldn't have any of this, no home or family or stability...no happiness.

He tells her as much, and she smiles wide, repeating the same thoughts in a different way, but they both end with a kiss and an 'I love you' before she locks the back door and drags him upstairs, giggling like teenagers who will get caught by their parents.

He does love his life, very much, despite any drawbacks.

(Like grey hairs and screaming matches during fights)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a sweet chapter, apparently I am still capable of them, yay! :) #yayboom ?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. This chapter was obviously focused around Killian's relationships with his kids but next I'm starting properly with the main storyline, anyway, review or kudos or whatever you do! :)


End file.
